Date A Live Twin Edition: Rio Reincarnation
is a game produced by Compile Heart and Sting Entertainment. It will realese on Summer 2015. The game features a new original character named , voiced by Ayane Sakura. Gameplay "Rio Reincarnation" is the subsequent story of "Ars Install". Even without clearing the Rinne Utopia and Ars Install, you will be able to play it by clearing the "digest" to introduce the flow from the original Ars Install game. The "digest" can be selected at the start of the game, and then, it proceed with the narration of Shido, which is the protagonist. ※''It is recommended to clear the "Rinne Utopia" and "Ars Install" before playing this game.'' Story That day, Shido felt something strange with the duplicate key he found in his house. The thing that he should have handed it to someone for sure. However, he doesn't remember to whom he should have handed it to. At that time, a small noise appeared above his head, and reap the consciousness of Shido with lassitude. Upon being awakened, Shido found him in the world where Arusu Maria exist, who does not have a physical body in reality. And then, a certain girl appeared before Shido. Sonogami Rinne ―― At one time, a girl that had failed to save Shido. Shido, who regained the memories of when he had known, becomes possible to investigate the cause of the resurgence of Eden . In the midst of it, who appeared before Shido was, a young girl whose appearance resembles that of ―― Rio. "It's no good if you don't find the most important person to you." What does Rio means by "the most important person"? Does she have something to do with the Eden ? In this closed world, the action should Shido take in order to regain the everyday life is only one ―― By dating and make them fall in love!? Characters Charashido0_0.png|Shido Itsuka Chara1.png|Tohka Yatogami Origami2.png|Origami Tobiichi Chara3.png|Yoshino Chara5_1.png|Kotori Itsuka Charakurumi4_0.png|Kurumi Tokisaki Rinne1.png|Rinne Sonogami Charakaguya6_0.png|Kaguya Yamai Charayuzuru7_0.png|Yuzuru Yamai Miku_spirit_ver.png|Miku Izayoi Rinne1.png|Rinne Sonogami 2601510-0903559377-edSJX.png|Maria Arusu Chara10_0.png|Marina Arusu Rio1.png|Rio ;Shidou Itsuka :The protagonist of this game. :CV: Nobunaga Shimazaki The second year student who attends the Raizen High School. His family consists of father and mother, along with his step sister Kotori but, the parents are often away from home due to their work. He is an ordinary student at school, and an ordinary brother at home. He is also a good cook. When the affection points between a Spirit is high enough ―― He will have to kiss her. Through it, he is able to seal its power. ;Tohka Yatogami :The main character of this game. :CV: Marina Inoue Codenamed as "Princess". Spirit ―― A mysterious existence that comes from the bordering dimension and exist in this world. Everything such as birth, ecology, and its purpose is unknown. It has the overwhelming power to your knowledge, violent, and even beauty that can be said only. Her power is currently sealed by Itsuka Shido, and has become one of the Raizen High School students. ;Origami Tobiichi :The main character of this game. :CV: Misuzu Togashi Itsuka Shido's classmate. A talented girl who is also a Raizen High's genius, and combined with a mysterious beauty. She is shown to know Shido from the past. In addition, for the sake of the Shido and her purpose, she is willing to take an action herself by disegarding the order from above. ;Yoshino :The main character of this game. :CV: Iori Nomizu Codenamed as "Hermit". She is an extremely gentle spirit up to date . However, she hides a tremendous force that cannot be imagined from a figure of a young girl. ;Kurumi Tokisaki :The main character of this game. :CV: Asami Sanada Codenamed as "Nightmare". The spirit which is feared for depriving the lives of humans. Unlike "Princess" and "Hermit", she has a clear purpose and twisted actions. She has been severly wounded when Kotori shoot her with her spirit power and dissapeared, but... ;Kotori Itsuka :The main character of this game. :CV: Ayana Taketatsu Kotori is Shidou's foster sister. Kotori is the head commander of Ratatosk which teaches Shidou about the spirit and spacequakes happening. She told Shidou how to save the spirits in a peaceful manner so as to prevent the spacequake from happening. Kotori has two modes which is depicted by the ribbon she wears. The white ribbon depicts the Imouto Mode which makes her show love for her brother. The black ribbon depicts the Commander Mode which shows her tsundere sadistic bossy nature. Kotori is actually a Fire Spirit. To be exact, she became a Spirit five years ago. The reason why Shidou regenerates his wound and comes back to life is because Shidou sealed Kotori's power inside him five years ago. It was around that time that there was a third entity which was said to be the cause of Kotori becoming a Spirit and the cause of Kotori's and Shidou's memory to be erased. Kotori's angel, Camael, contains the power of fire. Her weapon manifests itself as either a giant flaming axe or a heat cannon. ;Rinne Sonogami :The main character of this game. :CV: Kana Hanazawa A new character in the PS3 game, Date A Live: Rinne Utopia .She is introduced as Shido's childhood friend, although he does not remember her. Rinne is a calm and gentle girl who acts like a traditional childhood friend who goes every morning to the Itsuka House to wake Shido up and prepare his lunch. ;Yamai sisters Yamai was originally one Spirit, but for unknown reasons, that may be related with her teleporting between dimensions, sometime in the past; she was split into two bodies and minds. The original personality of Yamai is now gone, as well as what type of personality she used to have is unknown to the split Yamais. The Yamai Sisters have been well known to the people who knew about the existence of spirits because they often cause a major storm in the area, they occur every time they come through to Earth. It was unstated when the Yamai Sisters started fighting, but they have been fighting with each other for quite some time for the sole purpose of deciding the winner as the real Yamai. Their fights range from non-violent to violent for almost 99 battles with the 100th battle as the final confrontation. ;Kaguya Yamai :The main character of this game. :CV: Maaya Uchida Outgoing and out-spoken, one can say that she is childish or immature. Kaguya often speaks rather unrealistically, as if she is acting. It is later revealed that it really is acting. Kaguya believes she must speak like this because she is a spirit, and therefore "super awesome", and therefore must act appropriately. Her main weapon is El Re'em, a lance. ;Yuzuru Yamai :The main character of this game. :CV: Sarah Emi Bridcutt She often speaks in a robot-like speech pattern; when arguing with Kaguya, Yuzuru always sneers at her and points out the flaw in Kaguya’s argument. She tells the point of comment before speaking the rest… for example "Confirm: Shido". Her main weapon is El Nahash, a pendulum. ;Miku Izayoi :The main character of this game. :CV: Minori Chihara Miku is a Spirit and an idol. She hates men to the point that Shido even had to crossdress in order to interact with her. It was later revealed that like Kotori, she was originally a human prior to becoming a Spirit. She wasn't good at anything but singing, but she could sing better than everyone else around her, and hence had dreamed of performing on the big stage from a young age. This led her to contemplate suicide until Phantom approached her and gave her her current Spirit powers. Due to this incident, she stopped trusting everyone, hating on males and seeing females as her slaves and puppets. She is very flirty, both before and after warming up to Shido, she expresses this towards most women who fit her type (and Shido) and is very blunt about it. ;Maria Arusu :The main character of this game. :CV: Suzuko Mimori A new character in the PS3 game, Date A Live: Ars Install.She appeared to be nothing more than a curious girl who simply wanted to know the definition of love at first. She can easily become interested in common things found in our daily lives. Maria is the onboard AI of the Ratatoskr airship <Fraxinus>. Specifically, she was providing the dialogue choices when Shido was trying to communicate with Spirits in the past. ;Marina Arusu :The main character of this game. :CV: Suzuko Mimori A new character in the PS3 game, Date A Live: Ars Install. The girl who looks just like Maria which suddenly appeared before Shido in the cyber world. The kind of speech and behavior which appears in the time when the day comes to an end, teases Shido and he show some state of knowing,she is completely opposite to Maria, but... ;Rio :The main character of this game. :CV: Ayane Sakura A new character in the PlayStation Vita game, Date A Live Twin Edition: Rio Reincarnation. A young girl that appeared in front of Shidou in . She has an innocent and friendly personality with an appearance that matches her age. Her appearance resembles the previous Ruler of ― a lot though... Gallery Rio.jpg Adfa92119313b07e3d4792f10fd7912396dd8c5e.jpg Trivia Category:Media Category:Game